


Bed

by Squipquick



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Gen, im sorry I can't stop, parental squip, post-redemption squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squipquick/pseuds/Squipquick
Summary: Just like, soft dad Squip trying to tell Jeremy to go to bed but then it ends up offering itself as a makeshift pillow.





	Bed

"Tired?" The Squip asked.

Jeremy looked up lazily, eyes searching the dark room for his supercomputer's form.

It was difficult, since his eyes were practically shut with sleep and the only light came from the TV's glow. 

The first Lord of the Rings movie was still playing, but Jeremy had been too exhausted to pay attention for the past twenty minutes.

"Yeah," he murmured in response, giving up on finding the Squip and slouching back down into the couch.

The Squip stepped out of the dark shadows and approached the couch, watching Jeremy yawn. The teen was curled up with a blanket, drooping eyes trying to focus on the television.

"You should get to bed then," it suggested in a somewhat hushed tone. 

Jeremy made some indecipherable noise of agreement, but made no effort to move. 

"C'mon kiddo, please?" The Squip tried. 

Jeremy shook his head slightly, then rested it on his arm and shut his eyes. He yawned again. 

The Squip frowned. Jeremy couldn't fall asleep like that, or he'd wake up with an aching back. In a split-second decision, it sat down beside Jeremy on the couch and gently moved him into a different position.

Jeremy rustled slightly in the Squip's grip. "You gonna carry me?" He slurred.

"No," it answered, settling on having Jeremy lying straight across with the blanket spread over him. 

"Oh," Jeremy mumbled. He lifted his head, eyes closed, and found the Squip's lap, then rested it there. 

The Squip scoffed slightly at Jeremy's makeshift pillow, then softened at the smile on the teen's face.

The TV clicked off at the will of the Squip, to which Jeremy protested, but he quickly resigned once the Squip shushed him and pulled the blanket up over his shoulders.

"Goodnight, Jeremy." It said quietly.

Jeremy responded with a sleepy smile and curled up in his blanket contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> do I write these because I have a crappy dad or am I addicted to platonic fluff the world will never know know


End file.
